Kaipo
Kaipo (カイポ, Kaipo) is a town in the game Final Fantasy IV. It is located in the southern half of the Damcyan desert, near an oasis. It is home to one of the finest doctors in the world, who is renowned for treating Desert Fever. Kaipo is one of four towns with a training room. In the English localization of the DS version, Kaipo is . Story ''Final Fantasy IV Before the adventure begins, Tellah is living here with his daughter Anna. Edward Chris von Muir, the prince of Damcyan, travels to Kaipo disguised as a Bard, and he and Anna fall in love. Tellah does not consent to their union, so they elope and run away to Damcyan. Tellah then tries to pursue them, but he cannot defeat the Octomammoth, a monster living in the Underground Waterway that connects Kaipo to Damcyan. The Dark Knight Cecil Harvey arrives here eventually with a wounded girl from Mist. He lets her rest at the inn, but she will not speak to him. That night, some soldiers from Baron enter the inn and demand that Cecil hand over the girl, a Summoner, as the King of Baron had proclaimed that the Summoners of Mist were too dangerous to be left alive. Cecil refused to hand her over, and defeated the Baron soldiers. The girl thanked him and introduced herself as Rydia, who the joined Cecil's adventure. The next morning, they heard that a sick girl from Baron was in the hospital. Cecil found out that Rosa Joanna Farrell, his girlfriend, had come down with a case of Desert Fever, and Cecil needed to find the Sand Pearl from the Antlion's Den to cure her. Cecil and Rydia went out in search of the Sand Pearl, and eventually found it and returned with Edward's assistance. They used the Sand Pearl on Rosa, and she recovered and joined the party. She informed them that the next target was the Crystal of Air at Fabul, and they needed to cross Mt. Hobs to reach the castle. The night before the party left, Edward went out to the oasis and played his harp. A Sahagin appeared, and Edward had to defeat it. Anna's ghost appeared and told him to believe in himself and to be strong for the two of them. Edward was happy again, and was able to defeat the monster. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Treasure Shops '''Inn:' 50 gil Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside DS Formations *Desert Sahagin x3 *Desert Sahagin x2, Hundlegs *Goblin x3, Sword Rat *Goblin x4 *Sand Worm In town Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Challenge Dungeon Passage 1F *Spirit x3, Soul *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 *Revenant, Ghoul x3 *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 Left Passage 1F *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Revenant, Ghoul x3 *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant Middle Passage 1F *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant *Revenant, Ghoul x3 *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 Right Passage 1F *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant *Revenant, Ghoul x3 Boss Area B1F *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 *Revenant, Ghoul x3 *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 Big Room B1F *Revenant, Ghoul x3 *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 Small Room B1F *Lilith, Bloodbones x2 *Bloodbones, Ghoul x2, Revenant *Ghoul x2, Bloodbones, Skeleton x2 *Soul x2, Bloodbones x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Revenant, Ghoul x3 *Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 Tower 2F *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 *Hydra x2 *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Mindflayer x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 *Ettin Snake, Hydra 扉の間2F *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Mindflayer x2 *Hydra x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 *Ettin Snake, Hydra *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 Left Passage 2F *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog *Hydra x2 *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 *Mindflayer x2 *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Ettin Snake, Hydra Middle Passage 2F *Mindflayer x2 *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Ettin Snake, Hydra *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 *Hydra x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 Small Room 2F *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 *Mindflayer x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 *Ettin Snake, Hydra *Hydra x2 Corridor 2F *Mindflayer x2 *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Ettin Snake, Hydra *Hydra x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog Corridor Connecting to 3F *Hydra x2 *Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 *Leshy, Sorceress, Gatlinghog *Ettin Snake, Gatlinghog x2 *Cave Naga x2, Hydra *Mindflayer x2 *Ettin Snake, Hydra Tower 3F *Blood Bat x3 *Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois x2, Yellow Jelly *Cait Sith, Gatlinghog x2 *Ogre *Gargoyle x2, Cockatrice x2 *Succubus, Cave Bat x2 *Zu, Cockatrice x3 Boss Area 3F *Cait Sith, Gatlinghog x2 *Gargoyle x2, Cockatrice x2 *Blood Bat x3 *Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois x2, Yellow Jelly *Ogre *Succubus, Cave Bat x2 *Zu, Cockatrice x3 Tower 4F *Blood Bat x3 *Gargoyle x2, Cockatrice x2 *Zu, Cockatrice x3 *Ogre *Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois x2, Yellow Jelly *Succubus, Cave Bat x2 *Cait Sith, Gatlinghog x2 Boss Area 4F *Blood Bat x3 *Ogre *Gargoyle x2, Cockatrice x2 *Zu, Cockatrice x3 *Succubus, x2 *Cait Sith, Gatlinghog x2 *Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois x2, Yellow Jelly Music The background music that plays in Kaipo is ''Final Fantasy IV's "Town Theme". de:Kaipo Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations